


Whatever He Wants

by nu_breed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Dubious Consent, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always gives him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932.html%22). Kinda dark.

It's not Dean, not really. He's different, harder somehow, and Sam knows if Dean closed his eyes and opened them again, they wouldn't be green. They'd be black as tar, black as Dean's soul is now, but Sam can't stop. Doesn't want to.

Sam is naked, but Dean's fully clothed, his pants undone and it makes Sam feel like a whore, like he's on display while Dean's eyes rake over his body.

"I think I want you to ride me," Dean purrs, "and if you're good, I might even let you come." Dean lubes his fingers up, and shoves them inside without warning. It's rough and cruel, and Sam thinks he must be a sick fuck for loving it as much as he does. He fucks himself on Dean's fingers, hips working sinuously and he whimpers when Dean pulls them out, manoeuvres himself so he's leaning against the headboard and just pulls Sam down on his dick.

Sam whimpers a little, because fuck it hurts, but only for a minute and then it's good, really fucking good and he braces his hands on the wall behind Dean, works himself up and down, feeling the burn each time Dean's cock fills him, dragging over that ohsofuckingsweet spot inside him.

He throws his head back and Dean growls, gets his hands around Sam's neck and squeezes.

"Always wanted to know," Dean pants out, "what it felt like to do this. Why they all love your neck so much. Fuck, I could just squeeze the fucking life out of you, little brother, right now, and you'd just let me, wouldn't you? So fucking desperate for it."

Sam can feel the burn in his lungs, just like the burn of Dean inside him and it feels so damn good he doesn't want it to stop. Dean's thumbs pressing down just hard enough to hurt and he can feel his orgasm building just from this.

"Don't even. Fuck. Don't even have to touch you, Sam; do you know how long I've wanted to fuck you like this? Do you have any fucking idea?" Dean's frantic now, one hand on Sam's throat pressing hard and the other on the small of his back.

"You're not. You're not really him."

Dean pulls his hand away, pulls out and flips Sam onto his back. He pulls his belt out of its loops, pulls it through the wrought-iron slats of the headboard and ties Sam's wrists together.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you?" Dean smirks at him as he pulls his jeans and boxers down and off, pulls his t-shirt over his head. "Like to think your own brother doesn't wanna use you, hurt you like this. That'd be convenient, wouldn't it, Sammy? Truth is, I've wanted this, wanted to have you like this for a long time. And you want it too, don't you, little brother?"

Dean gets Sam's legs over his shoulders and slams in, hard and fast, digs his nails into Sam's hips so hard that it's going to leave marks. Fucks him ruthlessly, slamming in and out, and it's so fucking good it makes Sam's head spin.

"Look at you," Dean growls, "Want it so. Fucking. Much, don't you? I'd keep you like this for fucking ever, if I could."

One more thrust and Dean's coming deep inside him and Sam wants to come himself, wants to come so badly it hurts.

Dean pulls out, grabs Sam by the hair and pulls him forward, pushes his tongue between Sam's lips and kisses him hard and fast and so fucking good.

"Please," Sam whimpers, "Please, Dean."

"Yeah," Dean croons in his ear, "love it when you fucking beg me for it, Sam."

He groans as Dean starts to suck him, fucking mouth all wet and perfect on his cock, and Dean's three fingers pushing into him, fucking him open again, his hole slick with Dean's come. Dean's eyes flash black and Sam'll never admit it but that takes it up a notch; makes him crazier, wilder, makes him writhe as fucking much as he can with his wrists still bound.

Feels so fucking good being had like this and he can't last long, not when Dean's other hand presses down on his throat and it's too much, too fucking intense being owned by Dean's mouth and hand and fingers. When he comes he can't help himself, hates himself for it, sobs "Dean, fuck. So good, Dean, don't stop, don't ever fucking stop."

Dean pulls off, licks his lips and runs his fingers along the edge of Sam's jaw. Whispers, soft and almost inaudible, "Oh I won't, Sammy, don't you worry about that."

Dean's always given Sam exactly what he wants, after all.


End file.
